Dreams Come True
by AmbertheCat
Summary: Maybelle Maple, a Pop Princess, who leaves the lime light and is going from place to place avoiding everything. She finally makes some friends that are worth keeping. And when her 'mother' comes in states that Maybelle is open to be Wed, May must swallow her pride to ask for help from her friends! M for language, scenarios, and violence. Hurt/Comfort/Friendships/Romance


Chapter 1 Run Away

"May, dear, you need to be on the stage…" my mother said as she smiled.

I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. Mom had dressed me in a fucking pink frilly princess dress, my hair done up all girly with the ribbons and sparkles with way too much make up on my face. I was her money making daughter…She had put me in show business…I hate being on that stage dressed in stuff like this… I look like a toy, waiting to be played with…waiting to be up on a shelf to be shown off…

I got up from my seat and walked over to the stage. I see the crowd of older men, teenage men, women…a wide range of people. They just want to see me perform and all dressed up…a toy singer to perform for them. I hate being a singer, I hate being a toy, I hate being a tool for my money grubbing mother…I even hate my fans…

"Go on my dear, go sing the songs I made…" my mom said. "And remember at the end to announce the location of the next concert." She smiled at me. I didn't even look at her as I walked onto the stage. Great another damn show…wait…heh I just got an idea… "Is the concert aired everywhere?" I asked, my tone was nothing short of emotionless. "Yes dear. Oh, I'm so glad you finally realize our dream to be famous! Go on, make the world fall in love with you!" she smiled with happiness.

I sighed and walked out onto the stage. I hate these heels…

-Far away in a Boarding School's Lodge-

Around the TV was almost every student, boy and girl, in the school trying to get a good look at the screen; however over at the pool table there were a few students who were not paying any attention to the TV.

"And that was Maybelle Maple's newest Album! And now our beloved Pop Princess will like to say some words!" the announcer said as the spotlight appeared on May. "The Pop Princess Star is going to speak!" the students around the TV squealed. "Shut up!" another said.

"People, who are my fans, how I hope you enjoyed this concert…" the crowd screamed with cheers. One of the girls at pool table with the long brown hair and green eyes looked towards the TV as she finished her turn. "I guess, I'm glad you enjoyed it…because there will never be another." Maybelle said as the crowd had grown silent. The students at the pool table were looking at the TV now as well.

"This is the last concert I will ever do…as of right now I am leaving the show business and music. I am not going to return…Some of you might see me around in a café here or there, but if you ask me about anything of this career, you will be very sorry. I will say this now, good bye, may we never meet again."

-Back at the Concert with May-

I bowed slightly as my mother ran onto the stage. She took the microphone away from me. "I'm deeply sorry, but Maybelle Maple will be continuing her concerts!"

I sighed and walked off stage tearing off the ribbons in my hair; rubbing off the make up while at the same time tearing off the frills off the dress so it looks at least a little normal. As I did I continued to walk towards my motorcycle. I got on and kicked it into gear and sped off away from my money loving mother.

-Time skip Third person POV-

"Hey Drew!" a girl with a orange side ponytail waved her eyes were a sea green, next to her was her friends, a girl with long blue hair and blue eyes, a girl with long chestnut brown hair and green eyes, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, a boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes, and a boy with purple hair and black eyes. A boy with green hair and green eyes waved as he walked over.

"Hey Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Ash, Gary, Paul…" he said in the order he saw them.

"Drew, I heard that we are getting a new student!" Ash smiled. The group talked as they walked to their classroom and sat in their seats. Soon the other students started to file in. A sea of uniforms… Then the teacher walked in. "Class we are getting a new student today. Please do not anger her…" he said.

Then a girl with short brown hair and sapphire eyes, dressed in the male student bodies uniform came in. The class started to murmur. "It's Maybelle Maple!"

She did not look happy or mad…her face was void of emotion. She had her left hand in the jeans pockets' and the other holding her backpack loosely over her shoulder as she watched the sky out the window. "Maple you can have the seat near the window in the back." He said slightly nervous. She said nothing as she carried her bag and made her way to the empty seat; once seated she continued to look out the window. Not sparing even a glance at anyone, not even the teacher. After the bell rang for the mark of the end of class, Drew and his friends walked over to May's seat to ask her a few questions. "Hello Maple." Drew flipped his hair, like he always did when he talked to someone.

May turned her eyes to him, but then looked out the window again, unimpressed by his actions. "Hey…Maple I'm trying to talk to you…" Drew said as he lightly touched her shoulder. She stood out of her seat; her eyes briefly looked at Drew before she walked away and out the door of the class. Drew was slightly shocked. Her eyes had a dangerous look to them…wild and dangerous…

"Did you see the look in her eyes?" Misty asked. "Yeah…it was like she is a caged beast…" Dawn said. "I'm even more curious…Follow?" Gary said while smiling. The group more or less agreed to follow after the Pop Princess. Drew was even more curious about the Pop Princess, since most girls would fall in love with him with just him talking to them.

-May's POV-

I was walking around the school, memorizing the grounds so I would not get lost whenever I get lost in my own thoughts. I knew those students who approached me before were following me. But I don't give a fuck if they follow me, as long as they don't come talk me about the past… I continue my walk when a man dressed in all black walked in front of me.

"Miss Maple, your mother wants you home…" he said, he grabbed my upper arm to stop me from walking past him. I looked at him with a glare. I could felt his grip loosen as I pull my arm out to start walking again. But the man tried to grab my hand to take me to the car he had parked out front. I moved quickly to lock his arm behind his back, causing him to arch back. I kicked behind his left knee which made him fall to his knees, cursing under his breath.

"Tell my 'mother' that she can earn her money by picking up a new 'tool'. Now leave my sight before I break more than just your hand and arm." I growled out in a low menacing voice. I hate money grubbing guards…all they want is the money my 'mother' is offering them to bring me home… Pathetic.

"Y-yes, Miss Maple." He said after I broke his shoulder by tightening the grip I had on him. I let go and he scrambled away to his car with his other hand on his injury. I sighed. A fucking wimp. I turned to the group that was following me. Turns out, the group from my class was not the only one following me around the campus. There were a group of girls…the popular bitchy type.

"Since you are new here we thought about allowing you to join our little troupe. Here let me state our rules so you can be officially part of our pack. I'm Brianna. This is Ashley. That's the twins Megan and Michelle."

"Let's get something straight Brianna…no one tells me what to do, I will do whatever the hell I want. Second, your damn rules for your pack mean shit to me, I don't give a fuck. So don't even bother to waste your breath on trying to recruit me for that popular crowd. See ya…" I walked past them walking towards the other group. As I was walking past the other group, my classmates; the bluennet moved back with fear in her eyes as she saw the danger in them. I continued to walk away.

Fucking students…a little danger scares them shitless… I growled under my breath.

-Dawn's POV-

She…she cursed…

"Is she really the wonderful dream Pop Princess?" Leaf asked. "She seems like she has a lot of anger in her…" Ash said as he was eating a bag of chips. "Like a caged animal…"

Over time, we stayed away from May. It was now the weekend and I was out in the town by myself. I was looking at each of the new shops, trying to see if there was going to be any new deals in the making. I noticed Maple looking at a guitar in a music shop. Her hands were in her pockets as she stared emptily at it. As if she was looking at the glass instead. I don't think I should approach her…but that's a new shop… I was about to walk over to the shop when I was passing an ally. Someone then pulled me into the ally, he had a knife! He raised it to my throat as he covered my mouth with his other hand.

Of course I freaking out but I was also frozen in fear. Was I going to die? He was about to slash at my throat so I squeezed my eyes closed. But the cold pain never came, so I opened my eyes to see a hand holding the blade that was less than a few inches from my face. I look to see Maple looking extremely pissed. The saying, if looks could kill…that would mean the look she was giving the man would be killed from a very painful death. Wow! She looks scary! The man smirked as he turned the knife in her hand so it would cut deeper into her hand. She took her other hand and slammed his head into the brick wall next to me. I heard something like a crack and he slowly fell to the ground. The knife was still imbedded in her hand. I looked at her shocked, when she looked at me. Her eyes still looked scary. I was expecting her to hit me next or have hurt me in a way to let out her anger as well. But her eyes quickly turned away as if she was trying to avoid scaring me.

So she took her other hand and pulled me out of the ally. She continued to pull me down the street. Where was she taking me? I noticed she was taking me to the school grounds. Did she know I lived on campus and was meeting up with the gang later? I saw my friends in the park like area, when Paul looked up and saw Maple pulling me towards them. He ran over, with a glare at Maple. The rest of my friends quickly came over. As if they were going to save me from her. Wait, it's not what it looks like!

"What are you going to do with Dawn" Paul asked, acid was seeping in his tone. He always put up a front with people he didn't trust. Maple pulled me forward and I staggered into Paul's chest. I looked at her, and then her hand. It was still bleeding with the knife still in her skin. "Um…Maple…" I said turning towards her, but Paul wrapped his arms around me. "Paul, I have to help her…"

"Help her?" Leaf asked as she then noticed the knife that was in her hands' palm, with the blood freely flowing out of her skin. "Oh my god." She said.

"Maple, can I take care of your hand…" I asked as I reached for her injured hand. But she pulled it back away from my touch, causing more blood to move out of it. "You'll bleed out if it's left as it is…"

She looked at me confused. "And you care why?" she said as she turned to walk away. I grabbed her other arm to stop her from moving. "I care because you saved my life!" I shouted. She raised an eyebrow and I could have sworn I saw a smirk appear on her face. She let me touch her hand so I could get the knife out. Once it was out the wound continued to bleed. "Do you know how to even treat this?" she asked.

I shook my head and turned to my friends to see if they knew how. But they also shook their heads no. Maple sighed and took her shirt and ripped the edge of the trim. She handed the ripped cloth to me. "Tie this around my hand tightly to stop the bleeding." She said, her tone sounded emotionless, but her eyes seemed to be looking at me curiously.

"Why can't you do it?" Ash asked. "It's a two-handed job." She stated simply. I took the cloth and tied it around her hand quickly and tightly…I hope I did an okay job. Maple looked at my handy work. "Not bad…" she whispered as she turned a 'Thank you.' before she started to walk away.

-The next day May's POV-

The bleeding had stopped for the time being, but it was still an open wound so I left the make-shift bandage wrapped around my hand. It was coming undone so it was starting to look like it was poorly done. I noticed the group from yesterday coming in the classroom. The purple haired one, Paul walked over to my seat.

"Maple…Thank you for helping Dawn…" he said. I could tell it was hard to say that to someone he didn't really know or trust. Just then an annoying brat came in, his name was Brandon. He was one of my many stalkers in this school; although he was from another class. He ran over to talk to me when he saw me hand. "Lady Maple! Your hand! Who caused you such a wound?! And it's terribly wrapped! Here allow me to fix it!" He reached for my hand.

"Touch me and you'll lose the ability to use that hand for more than a year's time, touch the bandage and I'll break every bone in both your hands and your arm." I glared.

I saw the girl with the blue hair who I saved the previous day look at with the look as the purple haired boy, a look of shock. "But my lady! It's such a terrible job!" he touched the bandage to start fixing it. I jump up and swiftly kicked his head with my heel to have his head land on my desk. "No one touches me without my permission, got that ya' damn brat?" I growled at him. "This is your last warning."

"Y-yes my lady…" he stuttered out from the desk in front of him.

"Good now get your head off my desk." I removed my heel from his head and he ran out. I saw the blue haired girl walk over. "Was it that bad of a job?"

"No, it just came loose over night. Like I said, it's a two handed job." I said as I sat back in my seat. "Should I…um…fix it?" she said in a low voice. "Don't bother Dawn, Maple probably got into a fight with the law." The bitchy popular girl Ashley said.

"You know there are 15 ways to kill someone and make it look like an accident. And there are 8 ways to kill a classroom of bitchy slutty students such as yourself I know 13 ways to kill someone with my bare hands, 14 if you include a bal-point pen, which I see on your desk…" I said as I slowly turned to look at Ashley. "And I can't stand people who make others follow their own beat. If she wants to help me with an injury, it's my choice to answer her, not a random slut of a student who doesn't even know if I can make her disappear from the face of the planet…"

The popular girl looked scared as I glared at her. I returned my stare back to the girl Dawn. "It's not bleeding anymore, so it doesn't need to be very tight." And with that, the teacher came in to start class. But I returned to my stare out the window to look up at the clouds.

When the lunch bell rang I stood out of my seat and started to walk out of the room. I waved slightly at Dawn as she was looking over at me as I left. I was working my way up to the roof. Once there I started to hum. (Song is Impossible by Shontelle)

"_I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did. I did…And you were strong and I was not. My illusion, my mistake. I was careless, I forgot. I did. And now when all is done, there is nothing to say, you have gone and so effortlessly. You have won, you can go ahead tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky, love. All we had is gone, now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible…impossible, impossible…impossible. Falling out of love is hard. Falling for betrayal is worst. Broken trust and broken hearts, I know…I know. Thinking all you need is there, building faith on love is worst. Empty promises will wear, I know…I know. And now when all is gone, there is nothing to say. And if you're done with embarrassing me, on your own you can go ahead, tell them. Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky, love. All we had is gone, now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible…impossible, impossible…impossible. Ooh impossible. Yeah, yeah. I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love. I did. I did…Tell them all I know now. Shout it from the roof tops. Write it on the sky, love. All we had is gone, now. Tell them I was happy. And my heart is broken. All my scars are open. Tell them what I hoped would be. Impossible...impossible, impossible…impossible. I remember years ago, someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love…I did…"_ I sighed as I looked up at the sky. "You can come out now…" I said to the door.

The girl named Dawn and the purple haired boy named Paul walked out. They had their lunches in their hands. Dawn was looking nervous as Paul was a little uncomfortable. "Um…can we eat up here with you?" she asked. "Do what you want." I said as I watched the clouds slowly float by with the soft gentle breeze. "Um, my name's Dawn and this is Paul…" she said as she sat down near me. Paul had remained standing until Dawn pulled him down to sit with her and me. Paul sighed at his blue haired friend as he sat near her and continued to eat.

Then my cell phone went off. I noticed the theme picture and music. "Never again can I see! Never again can I walk!" I answered the phone call. "What do you want?"

"May! Where are you? Please come home, I promise things will be different. Mom is really upset." My older brother, Mal said. "Mal, you know why I left. You know that if I return, nothing will be different. Mother is only upset because she can't use her favorite 'tool' to gain tons of money." I sighed into the phone.

"May, please at least tell me where you are." Mal asked. "Bye Mal." I hung up my phone and took it by the sides and broke it in half. With a quick flick of my wrist the phone was thrown over the roofs edge.

"Maple, everything okay?" Dawn asked. "Everything will never be okay…" I looked at Dawn and Paul. "Don't call me Maple…"

"Then Maybelle…" Paul started. "No, never that just call me May." I looked at the wall as I watched a teacher walk through the door. "Am I right to guess you are friends now?" he asked.

"What do you want?" I glared at the teacher. He simply smiled. "Well Lady Maple. Your mother has called for you to wed. Any one who can get you to come home can have your hand in marriage." He said simply.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he walked over and offered me his hand. "Now if you could come with me please…" This is just fucking great…

I smacked his hand away from my face. "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I refuse to do anything that I don't want to do. So leave me alone." I said as I leaned back on the rails to look at the sky. I noticed the teacher was not exactly happy about my response. "I'm sorry Miss Maple but you will be coming with me back to Europe." He went to grab my hand.

"You'll have to catch me first, scum bag." I then lean over the rails, standing on the edge of the roof. "See ya' later Dawn, Paul." And I lean back and jumped towards the ground.

-Dawn's POV-

I was watching with horror as I watched May lean off the edge of the roof. She then disappeared from our sights. I quickly ran over and saw her disappear into the trees. She jumped from the roof! Oh my god! She could kill herself!

-To be Continued-

_**This is my re-write of Dreams Come True! Which I have Adopted from SapphireStarHikari! Now I have also Adopted Shadowed Era from the same person! In which will be uploaded soon after this one! Next Chapter is called Chapter 2 Survive the Rush!**_


End file.
